Tamagotchi Hiwa!
Cancelled. See Tamagotchi! The Secret Wish. UPDATE: BoyInCharge55 is the new creator of the show. ---- Tamagotchi Hiwa! is a fanmade, upcoming miniseries based on the Tamagotchi! anime. It is set after the end of the Tamagottsun (GO-GO Tamagotchi!) but before Miraitchi and Clulutchi's time. The episodes will mainly be set in Tamagotchi Town and will feature both canon and fanon characters. Each episode will have a stand-alone story. It is unknown how many episodes there will be, but each will be approximately 10 - 12 minutes long and will hopefully be released monthly. Plot and characters have been planned and the Opening Credits are currently being produced. Hiwa is a Japanese term meaning "untold stories". Synopsis In the near future, after the Tamagottsun, Mametchi and friends continue to study in Dream Town. One day, they soon create a machine that allows them to teleport to and from Tamagotchi Town! Most episodes are set in Tamagotchi Town but there are episodes set in Dream Town as well. No specific storyline has been developed yet. However, future episodes may follow a serious storyline. OP and ED OP The OP shows the logo "Tamagotchi Hiwa!" in the sky, and then Hapihapitchi flies over to it. Then it shows Mametchi, Kuchipatchi, and Lovelitchi standing by a cherry blossom tree. It focuses on Lovelitchi, and she starts to sing the opening theme. As she sings, cherry blossoms blow around her and she transforms into her Lovelin outfit. Petals blow past Mametchi and Kuchipatchi. Kuchipatchi sneezes and the petals blow into the screen, revealing Mametchi drawing himself on some paper. The camera zooms into the paper as he draws his room and a television. It comes alive in a style similar to Powerful Beat (PB is canon, its style is being reused here) as the television turns on to reveal Gotchiman. Mametchi records the show while he does either of the two below, depending on if the episode has an odd or even number. *Odd numbered episodes have him whistling to the theme song. *Even numbered episodes have him humming to it instead. We go back to the regular style as we cut to Mametchi holding Kuromametchi and Chamametchi's hands. A petal flies past Chamametchi, and she sneezes, causing Mametchi to temporarily let go of her hand. We go to Lovelin singing again, this time, the crowd is dancing. We then fade to a crowd of all of the main characters waving, except for Kuromametchi, who just stands there. On the Spanish and Portuguese dubs, the TV shows Kurosantchi doing the "heroic step" on a mountain with the words "Os Pequenos Fazem Grandes Coisas" on the Portuguese version or "Que realeza" on the Spanish version. ED The ED shows sketches of all the main Tamagotchi Hiwa! characters. Style Tamagotchi Hiwa has basic animation because it is not made with in-betweening or professional animation software. Each frame is drawn individually by hand using a computer mouse. The style is simplified. The characters lack shading, have a 1.8px black outline, and lack the colored iris in their eyes. Characters Canon *Mametchi *Memetchi *Kuchipatchi *Himespetchi *Spacytchi *Pipospetchi *Akaspetchi *Lovelitchi *Melodytchi *Chamametchi *Makiko *Kuromametchi *Orenetchi *Neenetchi Fanon *Kurosantchi *Nanotchi *Sweetietchi *Stardustchi *Ebitchi *Oystchi *Sushigatchi *Smiletchi *Barbiedolltchi *Yellow tamagotchi *Perfectchi Episodes Episode 1: Return to TamaTown! Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, and Himespetchi continue studying at Dream School now that the Tamagottsun is over. However, Mametchi misses his friends back in Tamagotchi Town. He manages to create a teleportation device so that he can visit his old Tama-Friends, also discovering that there are many new friends waiting to be met! Episode 2: A Surprise for Sweetietchi A young new student called Sweetietchi arrives at Chamametchi's class. Sweetietchi is so nice and helpful, and soon befriends everyone at Tamagotchi School. Chamametchi comes up with an idea to make a special party for Sweetietchi and everyone works together to help with the preparations. Episode 3: Mametchi's Morphing Machine Mametchi creates an invention that can turn anything and anyone into anything and anyone else for 24 hours! However, someone secretly uses the machine to morph into someone else when Mametchi isn't looking... Soon there are two Memetchis! Who could have morphed themself into Memetchi, and why? Episode 4: Finding a Valentine! It's Valentine's Day on Tamagotchi Planet! Himespetchi has Mametchi, Neenetchi has Kuromametchi, and Kurosantchi has Nanotchi. Spacytchi is feeling lonely because no girl loves him. So, Akaspetchi and Pipospetchi decide to help and search for the perfect match for their big brother. Episode 5: Secret at the Seaside While walking at the beach at night with her violin, Melodytchi sees a mysterious Tamagotchi. However, it doesn't respond when she calls out to it. The next day, she encourages her friends to come to the beach with her so they can help her find traces of the mysterious Tamagotchi. Then, Melodytchi's violin discovers the answer...?! Episode 6: Memetchi's Dancing Contest Memetchi hosts a dancing contest for the best couples. Mametchi and Himespetchi twirl while holding hands, Neenetchi and Kuromametchi do the flop, while Kurosantchi and Nanotchi do a dance like The Rockettes. Who will win? Episode 7: Bad Rip-offs the tamagotchi xtreme are coming! more: coming soon Gallery OP22.png|From the OP OP24.png|Representation of the art style used Category:Fan Made Tamagotchi Anime